orcs_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Radditude III
Builder Mattiator Bot type Flipper/Spearbot Weight 794.2KG Trivia Radditude III was originally designed for head-to-head versus matches, and took inspiration from Battlebots middleweight Bad Additude. Description Radditude III is a large wedge-shaped robot armed with a pair of short flipping arms in the lower body of the wedge, along with a single pneumatic spike on the right side of the robot. In addition, Radditude III's wedge is covered in sharp blades. Robot History SERIES 1 Qualifiers Radditude III was matched against Kraken, L&K Combat, and Holy Wings in its qualifying round, the final qualifier for the series. Along with Holy Wings, it went through, earning it the 85th position in Orc Wars Series 1. Heat H Radditude III was slotted into Heat H, where it was slated to face Pangolin Mk. II, number 24 seed Dragoon Evolution, and Stun Cruncher. The four began to brawl, when a physics engine issue turned Pangolin Mk. II, Dragoon Evolution, and Stun Cruncher onto their backs or into walls, pinning all of them except Radditude III. Radditude III then went after Pangolin Mk.II, getting underneath it and shunting it across the arena before pinning it again to the opposite wall. Radditude III flipped Pangolin Mk.II off the wall as the pit was being opened, and followed it as Pangolin Mk.II tumbled over the now-open pit. The two continued to grapple as Stun Cruncher and Dragoon Evolution continued to do their own thing, with Radditude III generally maintaining the upper hand. The fight moved close to the pit. The two seperated when Radditude III flipped Pangolin Mk.II backwards over top of it, and then flipped it again, with Pangolin Mk.II landing on top of Radditude III. As Radditude III attempted to seperate, Pangolin Mk.II got underneath Radditude III and flipped it, and as Radditude III attempted to self right, Pangolin Mk.II flipped it again. Radditude III tried to back away, but reversed into the pit, and Pangolin Mk.II followed it into the pit, eliminating both of them from the tournament. Challenge Belt Radditued III had to face Hollowed Soul, Vulkan EVO, and RaTT-4 for a chance at the challenge belt. RaTT-4 was quickly flipped and immobilized by Vulkan EVO, as Hollowed Soul knocked around Radditude III. Vulkan EVO joined the fray and began to throw Hollowed Soul around, tossing him along the wall and close to the pit. In an attempt to pursue Hollowed Soul, Vulkan EVO drove straight into the pit, and Radditude III, who was following Vulkan EVO, went in immediately after it, leaving Hollowed Soul the final machine in the fight, eliminating Radditude III from the Challenge Belt competition. World Championship Radditude III entered into the World Championship as a representative of Canada, where it had to do battle with Crocea Mors and Nobody 2 for the privledge of representing Canada in the main event. During this battle, Crocea Mors and Radditude III initially ganged up on and flipped Nobody 2 over. Radditude III was able to stay on the side of Crocea Mors and continue to stab at it with its spear. Crocea Mors was able to get a flip in, but eventually Radditude III was flipped back over. Nobody 2 eventually self righted and rejoined the fray. After a little while Radditude III pinned Crocea Mors to the arena wall, eliminating it. Nobody 2 and Radditude III attacked one another, but Radditude III couldn't get underneath Nobody 2 and was continually knocked away. Eventually, Nobody 2 knocked a wheel off of Radditude III. Nobody 2 continued to beat on Radditude III for the rest of the remaining time. The judge's decision was an easy one, awarding the win to Nobody 2 and eliminating Radditude III from the world championship. Stats * Wins: 0 (1 in qualifiers) * Losses: 3 Category:Robots with Flippers Category:Robots with Spears Category:Heavyweight Robots